impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
Wings of Russia (page 2)
Documentary (2009) 'This page will cover DVD07 to DVD12. ' = DVD 7: Shturmoviks and Frontline Bombers - Over the Battlefield = Ilyushin Il-2M3 Sturmovik Albatros D.III Deperdussin TT Already seen on DVD01. Etrich Taube Morane-Saulnier L Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft From a US movie of the thirties (Wings)? Sopwith F.1 Camel Sopwith F.1 Camel with RAF code N6254. An airframe with this code is at the NASM. Albatros B.II Voisin III Airco DH.4 Breguet XIV B2 Various Projects of the TsKB Several design of the thirties including the Kochyerigin TSh-3 (bottom). Polikarpov R-5 Seen throughout this DVD. One hundred or so improved Polikarpov R-5-SSS were built. Tupolev TB-3 Massive flypast of the thirties. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Flight Simulator Vultee V-11 USSR bought three of them and built under license 31 others. ANT-51 Prototype of a versatile type of tactical aircraft (reconnaissance, light bomber and ground-attack). It will evolve into the BB-1 then will be produced as Sukhoi Su-2 but the very first design was made at Tupolev's bureau. Polikarpov I-16 Polikarpov R-Z Tupolev SB Messerschmitt Bf 109 D Tupolev SB-2-M-103 & Polikarpov I-15bis Tupolev USB Tupolev TB-3-4AM-34FRN Tupolev SB-2-M-100A Junkers Ju 87 B Stuka Petlyakov VI-100 Prototype of the Pe-2. Petlyakov Pe-2 Various variants. Douglas SBD Dauntless Arkhangelsky Ar-2 Polikarpov High-speed Dive Bomber Projects The SPB. VIT-1 of 1937. VIT-2 built in 1938. Yakovlev UT-1 Held in hands by Yakovlev's visitor. Already seen in DVD02. Yakovlev Yak-2 (aka Ya-22) Yakovlev Yak-4 Aka BB-22bis (Blizhnij Bombardirivschik, "short-range bomber"). Tupolev Tu-2S Breguet XIX Probably a Breguet 19 of the Aeronáutica Militar before the Spanish Civil War (or of the Spanish Republic in the very first days of the fightings). Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik TsKB-55P single seat variant. Tupolev SB-2-M-103 Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4/N Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-4/N WNr 5819 of Major A. Galland, France, October 1940. Polikarpov I-153 Sukhoi Su-2 Same shot at Air War Over Finland 1939 - 1945. Junkers Ju 87 B/R Stuka Petlyakov Pe-2 Several variants. From the Soviet movie Хроника пикирующего бомбардировщика (Khronika pikiruyushchego bombardirovshchika). Yakovlev Yak-18 A surprising Yakovlev Yak-18 acting a Focke-Wulf Fw 190; look at Khronika pikiruyushchego bombardirovshchika for more details. Tupolev Tu-2S Sukhoi Su-6 & Sukhoi Su-8 Douglas A-20 Havoc Ilyushin TsKB-57 Footage from Osobo vazhnoye zadaniye (oсобо важное задание), movie of 1980. Focke-Wulfe Fw 190 Messerschmitt Bf 109 Ilyushin Il-2M КРЫЛЬЯ НАРОДА (Kryl'ya Naroda) 1943 movie. Junkers Ju 87 G-2 Stuka Junkers Ju 87 D Stuka Heinkel He 111 H Junkers Ju 88 A Focke-Wulf Fw 189 Focke-Wulfe Fw 190 F Henschel Hs 129 Tomashevich Pegasus Henschel Hs 129 B Ilyushin Il-16 Ilyushin Il-10 North American A-36 Apache Ilyushin Il-20 Single prototype which must not be confused with the military transport/ELINT variant of the Il-18. Ilyushin Il-22 Tupolev Tu-12 Ilyushin Il-28 Ilyushin Il-28U Ilyushin Il-40 Second prototype, the Il-40P. Myasishchev M-4 = DVD 8: Shturmoviks and Frontline Bombers - Jet Strike = Sukhoi Su-34 Republic F-84 Thunderjet Tupolev Tu-16 Boeing B-47 Stratojet Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Ilyushin Il-14 Tupolev Tu-4 Ilyushin Il-12 Ilyushin Il-10 Ilyushin Il-28 Tupolev Tu-2S Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft From the news shown in theater during 1956. Tupolev Tu-16 & Ilyushin Il-28 Models on the left. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Ilyushin Il-54 Tupolev Tu-98 Yakovlev Yak-28R Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 Sukhoi Su-7B Tupolev Tu-4 & Ilyushin Il-28 Republic F-105D Thunderchief Republic F-105D-6-RE Thunderchief s/n 60-0424. Sukhoi S-26 prototype Taking off with the help of two SPRD-110 rockets. Sukhoi Su-7U With a sheeted Mig-17 in the background. Myasishchev 3M & Tupolev Tu-16 & Yakovlev Yak-28P Sukhoi Su-17 prototypes Unidentified prototype. S-22I during the 1967 Air Show at Domodedovo. Sukhoi Su-17M Sukhoi Su-17M2 Sukhoi Su-17UM Change on the Mongol two seat trainer to improve forward vision. Sukhoi Su-17M4 Mil Mi-8PS Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-27 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23B Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-27K Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-27M Of the Indian Air Force. Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Su-7 ? HAL Tejas (LCA prototype) Probably Paris Le Bourget air show, 1995. As the first technology demonstrator, TD-1, rolled out on 17 November 1995, it's only a full scale model. Sukhoi Su-T6 prototypes With a Tupolev Tu-104 or Tu-124 in the distance. Sukhoi Su-T6-1 prototype Sukhoi Su-T58VD prototype A study of VTOL based on the Sukhoi Su-15. Tupolev Tu-134 & Antonov An-24 & Yakovlev Yak-40 & Mil Mi-10 From left to right. Please note that the Tu-134 may be a Tu-124. Sukhoi Su-24 Early Series but now with the swing-wing. Sukhoi Su-24M Sukhoi Su-24M conducting tests of the UPAZ-A1 refueling set. General Dynamics F-111 Aardvark McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II This one is a F-4B. Bell UH-1 Iroquois Boeing B-52 Stratofortress North American F-100 Super Sabre Douglas AD-5 Skyraider Ilyushin Il-62 Ilyushin Il-40 First prototype of 1953. Sukhoi Su-25 Close-up on the landing gear from a documentary about the manufacturer Sukhoï. Ilyushin Il-102 & Ilyushin Il-76 New design of 1982. Il-76 of Aeroflot-Soviet Airlines in the background. Two prototypes built; here is the second one coded 10102. Sukhoi Su-17 Afghan Air Force used the type between 1983 and 1992. General Dynamics F-16A Fighting Falcon Sukhoi Su-27 Sukhoi Su-34 Ilyushin Il-78 Sukhoi Su-17UM3 Airbus A319 & Dassault Falcon business jets family Le Bourget 1995. Aéroport de Paris-Le Bourget. McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet Still at Paris Air Show (Le Bourget) in 1995. Sukhoi Su-29 Paris Air Show (Le Bourget) in 1997. Sukhoi Su-32FN 44 blue c/n 41160662700573 adorn with show number 343. The Su-32FN is now known as Su-34. Antonov An-70 In the background. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 MF LanceR Mig-21 6721 of the Forţele Aeriene Române (Romanian Air Force) upgraded by Elbit. Paris Show number 332 (1997). Panavia Tornado GR4 McDonnell Douglas F-15E Strike Eagle Sukhoi Su-24M Mikoyan MiG-29 Ilyushin Il-62 & Tupolev Tu-154M Both without their engines but the Tupolev has no more external wing panels too. Sukhoi Su-25TK Mil Mi-28 = DVD 9: Commercial Airplanes - Aerial Coachmen = Tupolev Tu-104B-TS Reg. CCCP-L5412. Two Tu-104s were registered with this code, one in 2006. Date of this footage suits more with airliner built in 1959 with s/n 921102 and wearing this code from 15 September 1976 to 23 September 2004. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. De Havilland DH.106 Comet .]] Tupolev Tu-104 Registration CCCP-L5413, s/n 6350002 built in 1956. Changed to CCCP-42319 at end of 1959. Seen on DVD09 and DVD10. .]] Boeing 367-80 Dash 80 Registration N70700, c/n 17158 built in 1954. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Ilyushin Il-12 Seen on the title screen of this episode. Wright Flyer III Same aircraft seen in other movies - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Farman HF.3 Grande semaine d'aviation de Reims, August 1909. Henri at the controls won the first prize with passengers (10 km within 10 mn 39). Same aircraft seen in other movies - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Curtiss D Blériot XI Albessard Aérobus Same aircraft seen in other movies - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Voisin III Same shot already used in Dver, otkrytaya v nebo. Nieuport 10 Albatros B.III Sopwith 1½ Strutter Airco DH.4 Fokker F.III Reg. RR-8 Fokker F.III c/n 1658 of Deruluft. Later registered D-200 (in 1926). Junkers F 13 Used by Dobrolet, an early Soviet aviation company, a precursor of Aeroflot. Polikarpov R1 Copy of DH.9A built in Soviet Union. Khioni Kh-5 Pre 1928 Soviet registration RR-DLC. Khioni Kh-5 c/n 22. Junkers F 13 Another F 13 used by Drobolet, including the second named Pravda (Truth). Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Dornier B Merkur Registration RR-30 Dornier B Merkur c/n 130 of Deruluft. Registration RR-DAW Dornier B Bal Merkur c/n 163. Junkers F 13 Reg. RR-ECH Junkers F 13 c/n 636. Same aircraft was too registered D-225 and D-ONUZ. Aleksandrov-Kalinin AK-1 Only one prototype built in 1924. Registration is RR-DAX. Crashed in 1925, 367 days after its registration. Tupolev ANT-2 Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Polikarpov PM-1 Reg. RR-USS. Was registered temporarily R-RMPH in May 1925 during a flight from Moscow to Pekin (Beijing). Junkers F 13 Registration RR-DAE Junkers F 13 c/n 656 of Dobrolet and named Latyschskij Strelok. Fokker F.V Another aircraft built in a single exemplary. Kalinin K-1 Kalinin K-3 Kalinin K-4 Reg. CCCP-219 Kalinin K-4 c/n 110. Reg. CCCP-179 Kalinin K-4 c/n 111. Kalinin K-5 Polikarpov R-5 Polikarpov U-2 Reg. CCCCP-A121. Reg. CCCP-A757. Shavrov Sh-2 Experimental registration CCCP-X31 (or X51 ?). Yakovlev AIR-5 Forerunner of the AIR-6 airliner. Yakovlev AIR-6 Reg. CCCP-L1007. Putilov Stal-2 Reg. CCCP-L1104. Putilov Stal-3 Registration CCCP-L1206. Same aircraft (registration CCCP-L1250 cut) in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] Tupolev ANT-14 & Gribovsky G-10 The single giant Tupolev ANT-14 (reg. CCCP-N1001 / SSSR-I1001) behind the little sports aircraft Gribovsky G-10 (reg. CCCP-C280 / SSSR-S280). Leningradskii-Kombinat INAH-1 Registration CCCP-L1304. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft (seen on Semero smelykh). Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Tupolev Probably a four engine. Tupolev ANT-14 Reg. CCCP-N1001 / SSSR-I1001 Tupolev ANT-9 (PS-9) Reg. CCCP-L127. Tupolev ANT-9 Dobrolet livery. Reg. URSS-309, the prototype of the Tupolev ANT-9. Tupolev ANT-9 (PS-9) Krokodil In the mid thirties, a PS-9 was painted and decorated after a design by VB Shavrov. Used for propaganda tasks. Tupolev ANT-20 With a chase Polikarpov I-5 fighter. Tupolev ANT-20bis Tupolev G-2 Reg. CCCP-L1494. Polikarpov R-5 Polikarpov P-5 Kharkov KhAI-1 Forty airframes built in the mid thirties. Bartini Stal-7 Yermolayev Yer-2 ZIG-1 alias Laville PS-89 André Laville was a french ingeneer in charge of this project but who went back home before the first flight. Seven airframes built. Tupolev ANT-35 Reg. URSS N035. For the Aeroflot, the Tupolev ANT-35 was the PS-35. With what seems to be a Putilov Stal-3 in the distance. Douglas DC-2 Lisunov Li-2 Alias PS-84 for Aeroflot like this one registered CCCP-L4218. A set for the cockpit of the Lisunov seen in Vozdushnyy izvozchik. Pressed into the air force once the outbreak of war. Douglas C-47A-30-DK Skytrain S/n 43-48123. Shcherbakov Shche-2 Nearly 500 built and used until the end of the war and even some years later on some commercial airline routes. Yakovlev Yak-6 Its Yakovlev's counterpart built in slighty less number. Lisunov Li-2 & Douglas C-47 & Ilyushin Il-12 Ilyushin Il-12 on the far right. Yakovlev Yak-16 Yakovlev Yak-10 On the left. Ilyushin Il-12 Registration CCCP-L1710. Ilyushin Il-14 .]] .]] Mil Mi-1 Under the right wing. Antonov An-2 Reg. CCCP-L1935. Reg. CCCP-05925 Lockheed L-1049 Constellation Boeing C-97 Stratofreighter Ilyushin Il-18 (1946) This is the 1946 model, the first aircraft named like this. A single one was built and used well into the fifties. This 60 seats passenger aircraft was not put into production. Tupolev Tu-70 Another single airframe built airliner which was not ordered in serie. Lisunov Li-2 & Ilyushin Il-12 & SNCASE Sud Est SE.2010 Armagnac Jet Engines This is a Klimov RD-10, the Soviet derivative of the German Junkers Jumo 004. Another design, this one using a centrifugal compressor; a Rolls-Royce Nene or one of its Soviet derivatives like the Klimov VK-1 ? De Havilland DH-106 Comet 1 Reg. G-ALVG the prototype. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Boeing 707 Tupolev Tu-104 Here is the real CCCP-L5400 of Aeroflot ; a model is seen on Starik Khottabych. .]] .]] Ilyushin Il-28 = DVD 10: Commercial Airplanes - Wings Over Continents = Tupolev Tu-144 (izdeliye 044) Tupolev Tu-144 prototype, registration CCCP-68001. First take off on 31 December 1968. Aérospatiale-BAC Concorde 102 Ilyushin Il-86 Credits of DVD10. .]] Ilyushin Il-12 Tupolev Tu-104B Reg. CCCP-42434, c/n 920801 built in 1959. Already seen in Dver, otkrytaya v nebo. .]] Tupolev Tu-16K-11-16 Tupolev Tu-104 .]] Reg. CCCP-L5412 of Aeroflot. Two airframes with such registration were acting as Gate Guard at Moscow Vnukovo airport. .]] De Havilland DH.106 Comet Hawker Siddley Argosy Vickers 951 Vanguard Tupolev Tu-110 Antonov An-10 .]] Registration CCCP-L1957 of Aeroflot. .]] Antonov An-10B .]] .]] Ilyushin Il-18 .]] Tupolev Tu-16K-10 Tupolev Tu-16K-10 with K-10S. Antonov An-12 Ilyushin Il-18 .]] Another one of Aeroflot-Polyarnaya Aviatsiya (Polar aviation). .]] Tupolev Tu-114 .]] .]] Tupolev Tu-95K22 Tupolev Tu-116 Note the Ilyushin Il-28 in the background. Tu-95 fitted with passenger cabins as a stop-gap while the Tu-114 was being developed. Only two converted, one used by Nikita Khrushchev. Tupolev Tu-114 .]] .]] Reg. CCCP-L5611. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] One of the four Tupolev Tu-114 of Aeroflot used in association with Japan Air Lines on the Moscow-Tokyo route (1967-1969). / Japan Air Lines.]] Movie's screenshots From Yeshchyo raz pro lyubov. Apron with Tupolev Tu-104, Ilyushin Il-18, Antonov An-10 and Ilyushin Il-14 all of Aeroflot. Ilyushin Il-18В reg. CCCP-75817 s/n 182004703 of Aeroflot. .]] Tupolev Tu-104B reg. CCCP-42499, s/n 021802 of Aeroflot with Antonov An-10 in the background. and Antonov An-10.]] Antonov An-10 & Ilyushin Il-18 .]] Tupolev Tu-104B In the foreground, CCCP-42411 Tupolev Tu-104B on service from June 1959 until 31 October 1973. Reg. CCCP-42483 Tupolev Tu-104B which had crashed on 16 May 1963. Three others TU-104 and four Il-18 are visible. All of them from Aeroflot. Tupolev Tu-154B-2 Reg. CCCP-85011 Tupolev Tu-154B-2 c/n 71A-011 of Aeroflot built in 1971 and transferred to aerotechnical School at Yegoryevsk in 1994. .]] Tupolev Tu-104 False registration CCCP-L5412 for the Tupolev 104A c/n 921102 in Aeroflot livery. First aircraft acting as gate guard at Vnukovo International Airport. livery.]] Antonov An-10A Reg. CCCP-11211 Antonov An-10A s/n 0402502 of Aeroflot built in 1960. In service from 1st January 1961 to 27 August 1973 (unsatisfactory technical condition). In fact, crashed on 18 may 1972. The aircraft had logged 15483 flying hours and 11105 cycles. Aeroflot ceased Antonov 10 operations following this accident. .]] Antonov An-24RV Reg. CCCP-46469 of Aeroflot, built in 1972. Registration changed in 1993 for the Ukrainian one UK-46469 one year after flying for Air Ukraine. Last flight on May 2004 and scrapped on April 2012. .]] Desk model with a fictionous (?) registration. Antonov An-24B Reg. CCCP-47700, built in 1965 and probably scrapped in 1996. .]] .]] Reg. CU-T880 used by Cubana de Aviación from 1966 until 1990. .]] Tupolev Tu-124 Reg. CCCP-45005 Tupolev Tu-124 used by Aeroflot between 1961 and 1992 when it was scrapped. .]] .]] Reg. CCCP-45022 Tupolev Tu-124 used by Aeroflot between 1962 and 1979. .]] Reg. CCCP-45010 Tupolev Tu-124 used by Aeroflot between 1961 and 1981. Then grounded during eight years before being scrapped. .]] Antonov An-24 Reg. CCCP-46714, s/n 27300102 built in 1962 and scrapped in 1987. .]] Sud Aviation SE 210 Caravelle I Reg. F-BHHI of Air France, is the second prototype used in May 1959 by French President General de Gaulle and seen here at Vnukovo International Airport. The front part is now part of the Air and Space Museum at Le Bourget Airport (Paris). .]] Note in the background the Tu-104 facing the Caravelle and some Il-14 at left. .]] Tupolev Tu-134 Reg. CCCP-45076, first of the type. A shot from Neveroyatnye priklyucheniya italyantsev v Rossii. Tupolev Tu-104 & Ilyushin Il-18 In the foreground, Tupolev Tu-104 (registration CCCP-424??) with Ilyushin Il-18s int the backgound. .]] Tupolev Tu-134 .]] .]] Ilyushin Il-62 Technical drawing and desk model of the Il-62. Reg. СССР-06156 first prototype of the Ilyushin Il-62 in Aeroflot livery. .]] Reg. CCCP-86684. .]] Movie КРЫЛЬЯ ОКТЯБРЯ / KRYL'YA OKTYABRYA / Wings of October (1967 - 49 mn). .]] Another movie about Ilyushin : Конструктор легендарных «Илов»/ Konstruktor legendarnykh «Ilov» / LEGENDARY DESIGNER Iliyushin (1972 - 30 mn). .]] Ilyushin Il-62 Reg. CCCP-86678. .]] Reg. CCCP-86673. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] Ilyushin Il-62M .]] Yakovlev Yak-40 .]] Reg. CCCP-87791, c/n 9920203. .]] Reg. CCCP-87490: Built as a standard Yak-40 (c/n 9110117), this aircraft was later upgraded and became the prototype Yak-40K. It has been in the Russian Air Force Museum at Monino since at least 2002. .]] Reg. CCCP-87654, c/n 9211720 built in 1972; later UN-87654 in 1993 (when flying for Air Kazakhstan). Written off in 2004. .]] Antonov An-10A & Antonov An-12 In the foreground Antonov An-10A of Aeroflot-Polyarnaya Aviatsiya (Polar Aviation). and Antonov An-12.]] Various Russian Airliners Up, from left to right: Ilyushin Il-62, Ilyushin Il-18, Antonov An-10, Yakovlev Yak-40, Ilyushin Il-14 and Lisunov Il-2. Bottom: Tupolev Tu-114, Tupolev Tu-104, Tupolev Tu-124, Tupolev Tu-134, Antonov An-2 and Antonov An-24. Antonov An-14 Reg. CCCP-L1053 Antonov An-14 (second prototype). Beriev Be-32 .]] Antonov An-2 Antonov An-2F Let L-410 UVP Turbolet Reg. UR-67472 L-410 (s/n 841237) built in 1984 and upgraded to UVP standard since 1993. Beriev Be-10 Beriev Be-32 Reg. CCCP-67205 built as a Beriev Be-30 (c/n OC0600101) for Aeroflot then upgraded to Be-32 in 1976. Became RA-67205 in May 1993 three years before being upgraded to Be-32K. .]] Beriev Be-32K The Beriev Be-32K is a variant with two 820 kW (1100shp) Pratt & Whitney PT6A-65B turboprops. Antonov An-28 Vickers 701 Viscount & Hawker Siddeley HS.121 Trident 1C and Hawker Siddeley HS.121 Trident 1C of BEA-British European Airways.]] Boeing 727-30 Tupolev Tu-154 & Tupolev Tu-144 .]] Tupolev Tu-154 Wind tunnel model seen on a movie titled 50 years of TsAGI Tupolev Tu-154B-1 Reg. CCCP-85021, c/n 74A059. Changed in 1993 to EX-85021 when transferred to Kyrgyzstan Airlines. .]] Reg. CCCP-85059, c/n 74A059. .]] Tupolev Tu-154B-2 Reg. HA-LCB, c/n 73A046 of Malév Hungarian Airlines, built in 1973 as -B variant. Upgraded to B-2 standard in 1980 and retired on July 1994 at Flughafen Stuttgart (Airport) where its registration was changed to D-AFSG. .]] Reg. OK-YBB, c/n 90603 used by ČSA-Československé Aerolinie from 1969 to 1985. Destroyed during explosives tests on November 1985. .]] Tupolev Tu-154B-1 Reg. CCCP-85238 (later RA-85238), c/n 77A238. Scrapped in February 1996. .]] Tupolev Tu-154M Reg. RA-85627 (former CCCP-85627) c/n 87A756. .]] Reg. RA-85687 in the colors of S7 - Siberia Airlines. Others registrations : CCCP-85687, EP-MAC and EP-MAZ. Tupolev Tu-144 .]] .]] Tupolev Tu-144 (izdeliye 044) Reg. CCCP-68001, prototype with a unique engine layout. Probably the same desk model seen in Nebo so mnoy. Ilyushin Il-76 Tupolev Tu-144S Reg. CCCP-77101 pre-production Tupolev Tu-144S. Shot from дверь открытая в небо (Dver, otkrytaya v nebo / The door is open to the sky) a 1973 documentary (18 min.). .]] Tupolev Tu-144S Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Reg. CCCP-77102 at Le Bourget on 3rd June 1973. .]] Overfly during better days. .]] Reg. CCCP-77109 which flew the first regular passenger flight on 1st November 1977. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] Aérospatiale-BAC Concorde 102 Aérospatiale-BAC Concorde 101 Reg. F-BTSC, c/n 203 built in 1975. Crashed into a hotel in Gonesse, France on 25 July 2000, killing all 109 on board and 4 on the ground. Aircraft seen in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] Boeing 2707 Boeing 707-123B .]] Boeing 707-121 Airbus A300B Reg. F-WUAB Airbus A300B1 first of the family. This is the registration dedicated to manufacturer's trials. The aircraft was scrapped on 27th August 1974. McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 .]] Lockheed L-1011-385-1 Tristar 1 Ilyushin Il-86 .]] Project of a variant with two decks. .]] .]] Ilyushin Il-86 & Yakovlev Yak-42 & Tupolev Tu-154B-2 Reg. CCCP-42308 Yakovlev Yak-42 in front of an Ilyushin Il-86, itself hiding a Tupolev Tu-154B-2 registered CCCP-85297. .]] Ilyushin Il-96-300 Probably Ilyushin Il-96-300 of KrasAir reg. RA-96014 (c/n 74393202011) christened Mikhail Vodopyanov (михаил Водопьянов). .]] Ilyushin Il-96-300 & Ilyushin Il-114 Seen with a Beriev A-50 on DVD04. and Ilyushin Il-114.]] Ilyushin Il-96-400T Reg. RA-96102 in the colors of Atlant-Soyuz Airlines but which never flew for this company. Ilyushin Il-96-300 Reg. RA-96016 before upgrade to fulfill Presidential standarts. Yakovlev Yak-42 Reg. CCCP-42302. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] Reg. CCCP-1974. .]] Tupolev Tu-154M Reg. RA-85818, c/n 85A719. Tupolev Tu-204 Reg. RA-64001 first prototype of the Tupolev Tu-204 in 1989. The same aircraft upgraded to Tu-204-300 alias Tu-234 seen here in 1997. In the foreground, one of the Tu-204 under the Aeroflot-Russian International Airlines evaluation flight program. Note the awful livery used for a short period of time on RA-64008 and RA-64009. Tupolev Tu-154 & Tupolev Tu-204 and Tupolev Tu-204.]] Tupolev Tu-204-300 One of the six Tupolev Tu-204-300 of Vladivostok Air. Ilyushin Il-114 Reg. RA-54000 Ilyushin Il-114 c/n 1001 seen in 1993 or later. During the 1991 Paris Le Bourget Airshow, the aircraft recieved the airshow number 372 when it was registered CCCP-54000. Tupolev Tu-334 Tupolev Tu-334 & Tupolev Tu-134 Antonov An-140 Antonov An-148 Boeing 737 Boeing 757-230 Airbus A320-214 .]] Airbus A321 & Airbus A350 Desk models on the Airbus showroom. Boeing 787 Dreamliner Another desk model. Airbus A380-841 .]] Sukhoi Superjet 100 Reg. RA-97001 first prototype. = DVD 11: Ekranoplans - On the Edge of Two Elements = = DVD 12: Seaplanes - Steel Albatrosses = = See also = *Wings of Russia collection on the Discussion Tab Category: Aérospatiale-BAC Concorde Category: Airbus A300 Category: Airbus A320 family Category: Airbus A380 Category: Airco DH.4 Category: Airco DH.9 Category: Albatros D.III Category: Albessard Aérobus Category: Antonov An-2 Category: Antonov An-10/An-12 Category: Antonov An-14 Category: Antonov An-24 Category: Arkhangelsky Ar-2 Category: Armstrong Whitworth A.W.660 Argosy Category: Bartini Stal-7 Category: Bell UH-1 Iroquois Category: Blériot XI Category: Boeing 367-80 Category: Boeing 707 Category: Boeing 727 Category: Boeing 737 Category: Boeing 757 Category: Boeing 787 Category: Boeing 2707 Category: Boeing B-47 Stratojet Category: Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Category: Boeing C-97 Stratofreighter Category: Breguet 14 Category: Breguet 19 Category: Curtiss D Category: de Havilland DH106 Comet Category: Deperdussin TT Category: Dornier Komet/Merkur Category: Douglas A-1 Skyraider Category: Douglas A-20 Havoc Category: Douglas C-47 Skytrain Category: Douglas DC-2 Category: Douglas SBD Dauntless Category: Etrich Taube Category: Farman HF.3 Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 189 Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Category: General Dynamics F-111 Aardvark Category: Hawker Siddeley HS.121 Trident Category: Heinkel He 111 Category: Henschel Hs 129 Category: Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik Category: Ilyushin Il-10 Category: Ilyushin Il-12 Category: Ilyushin Il-14 Category: Ilyushin Il-18 Category: Ilyushin Il-20 (1948) Category: Ilyushin Il-28 Category: Ilyushin Il-40 Category: Ilyushin Il-62 Category: Ilyushin Il-76 Category: Ilyushin Il-78 Category: Ilyushin Il-86 Category: Ilyushin Il-96 Category: Junkers F 13 Category: Junkers Ju 87 Stuka Category: Junkers Ju 88 Category: Kalinin K-5 Category: Leningradskii-Kombinat INAH-1 Category: Let L-410 Turbolet Category: Lisunov Li-2 Category: Lockheed Constellation Category: Lockheed L-1011 TriStar Category: Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category: McDonnell Douglas DC-10 Category: McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Category: McDonnell Douglas F-15 Category: McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet Category: Messerschmitt Bf 109 Category: Mikoyan MiG-29 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-27 Category: Mil Mi-1 Category: Mil Mi-8/17 Category: Mil Mi-10 Category: Mil Mi-28 Category: Morane-Saulnier L Category: Myasishchev M-4 Category: Nieuport 10 Category: North American A-36 Apache Category: North American F-100 Super Sabre Category: Panavia Tornado Category: Petlyakov Pe-2 Category: Polikarpov I-15 Category: Polikarpov I-16 Category: Polikarpov R-5 Category: Polikarpov U-2 Category: Putilov Stal-3 Category: Republic F-84 Thunderjet Category: Republic F-105 Thunderchief Category: SNCASE SE.2010 Armagnac Category: Sopwith 1½ Strutter Category: Sopwith Camel Category: Sud Aviation SE 210 Caravelle Category: Sukhoi Su-2 Category: Sukhoi Su-7 Category: Sukhoi Su-15 Category: Sukhoi Su-17 Category: Sukhoi Su-24 Category: Sukhoi Su-25 Category: Sukhoi Su-27 Category: Tomashevich Pegasus Category: Tupolev ANT-2 Category: Tupolev ANT-6 Category: Tupolev ANT-9 Category: Tupolev ANT-20 Category: Tupolev SB Category: Tupolev Tu-2 Category: Tupolev Tu-4 Category: Tupolev Tu-16 Category: Tupolev Tu-95 Category: Tupolev Tu-104 Category: Tupolev Tu-114 Category: Tupolev Tu-124 Category: Tupolev Tu-134 Category: Tupolev Tu-144 Category: Tupolev Tu-154 Category: Tupolev Tu-204 family Category: Vickers Vanguard Category: Vickers Viscount Category: Voisin III Category: Wright Flyer III Category: Yakovlev UT-1 Category: Yakovlev Yak-18 Category: Yakovlev Yak-40 Category: Yakovlev Yak-42 Category: Yermolayev Yer-2 Category: Aeroflot Category: Aeroflot-Polyarnaya Aviatsiya Category: Air France Category: American Airlines Category: Cambrian Airways Category: Canadian Pacific Air Lines Category: ČSA Czech Airlines Category: Cubana de Aviación Category: KrasAir Category: Malév Hungarian Airlines Category: Singapore Airlines Category: VARIG Category: UTair Aviation